


That's My Girl

by Just_Breezy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Breezy/pseuds/Just_Breezy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had no idea where she was, she had no idea who he was, but she's not exactly sad he took her.</p><p>'Reader' is taken by Loki to his sex dungeon, sexiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's My Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadWolfLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfLoki/gifts).



> I'm so sorry! I'm really not.. well, anyways, this one's for you ;D hope it's what you want, because you know... I'm not opposed to doing more

    After hours of silence, a slow sultry melody severed the dark tranquility. Laying limp against the wall, she lifted her head to follow the sound of music. It was unusual to hear such a sensual song in such a dreadful place. She had only been there a few hours, but already she knew this was her sepulcher. There was no light in the room, only chains that held her hands above her head. In the blackness, a pool of light swam where a door was opened.  


“Good morning, pet.”  
“Is it morning?”  
“It is if you consider light has just broken.”

 

    She stared at the disorienting light covering her nameless captor. The music ended and another seductive song began.  
  
“Where’s my brother-in-law? What’s with the music? Am I… Why am I her-“  
“Now pet, that’s not how this works; you get to ask one question once you’ve done something I deem acceptable, understand?”  
“…I- yes…”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“…Yes…Sir.”

 

    Even through the blinding light, she could see the smirk that painted his face. He remained leaning against the doorframe, though his tone was dominating. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw he had shoulder length hair that curled at the ends into loose waves.  Though she couldn’t see details or facial features, his body was lean and clearly strong, one would guess from his silhouette he was equally gifted in facial beauty.

 

“What, what would you have me do?”  
“Sir.”  
“What would you have me do, _sir_?”  
“Well Love, let’s start with making you more comfortable; let’s get ride of those nasty clothes, shall we? They look awfully intolerable.”  
  
    He walked to her and bent down to her level. At this angle and closeness, she saw her supposition was correct: he had light blue eyes, high prominent cheekbones, a perfectly shaped nose and thin lips begging to be kissed. As he bent down, a smile broke across his face as he drew nearer. “Now pet, sit very still and I promise not to hurt you”, he asserted as a long silver blade began to tear at her clothes. Each cut grazed her skin, reminding her how powerless she was, that she was at his mercy, and he could do whatever he desired. Her shirt was discarded beside her in ribbons, her pants following suit. Clearly, before she awoke, he took her undergarments, for as soon as he cut off her layers, she was naked on the floor.

 

“Good girl! Now, where would you like to begin?”  
“What happened to my brother-in-law? The last thing I remember, I was with him, we were disagr-“  
“Now now pet, there’s no use dwelling on the past, but if you must know, I tortured him before killing him. Let’s not get into such barbaric topics when such a lovely song is playing.”  
  
    She flinched at the fate of her less-than beloved brother-in-law, and felt a hint of carnal excitement at the power this man held. He was so calm and almost jovial about torture, it was difficult to concentrate on fear.  
  
“Ah, there’s my good girl. I can see you like it when I discuss such harsh topics. From the moment I saw you, I knew you would be a good girl. Do you want to hear me explain how he cried and howled in agony, and instead I kept him hanging there?”  
  
    He was whispering directly into her ear by the end of the sentence. Hot breath fell down her neck as he shifted further down, never making contact beyond steaming exhalation. His nose was now grazing just below her ear, making her shiver in licentious aversion.  
    The music changed from slow and sensual to borderline animalistic in tempo. The song thrummed through her as his mouth moved closer to a perking nipple.

 

    “I can see you react to the violence. I know you like it, almost as much as you like being naked against your will chained up in my dungeon. I can feel the heat from your body as I speak of blood and aggression. You like bad boys, and you are… loving… this.” Each word was punctuated with a gentle bite, causing her to moan against her will. There she was, chained up to a wall, naked with her captor speaking of torturing someone she liked, enjoying it.  
    A moan finally escaped as one of his hands found her thigh. He was now indulging her completely as his mouth licked and sucked all over her breasts with particular emphasis on her nipples, while deftly moving his fingers tantalizingly close to entering her completely but never giving her that satisfaction.  


“Pl… please, sir. Please”, she wantonly begged.  
“What’s this? Does my pet want something?”  
“Sir… please, I need- I need something…!”  
“My, you are such a good girl, begging and calling me ‘sir’, someone knows how to get what she wants. But you also know the rules, which are?”  
“I have to do something in order to ask a question…”  
“That’s my girl! Lets see, lets now have you spread your pretty legs.”  
  
    Another perfectly formed sinful grin stretched across his nonpareil face. The lust was beating through her in tandem with the beat of the harsh music. He was clearly violent, unhinged, and powerful. All that spelled was ‘sexy’. His hair was a mess of perfectly uncontrolled curls and waves, framing his face perfectly, defining his already exemplary features. She stared, as the lust momentarily faded jus long enough for fear and survival instincts to surface; he just admitted to killing her brother-in-law, he kidnapped her, chained her up, took her clothes and cut the rest off her body, and now he wanted her in the most compromising position. All of this hit her as she moved her knees closer to her body. Once they found her chest, he gave a slight frown and delicately placed his hands on her knees.  
  
“Now pet, don’t get like that. That isn’t how this works.”

“You killed my brother-in-law! You kidnapped me! You… you-“  
“ **I** only did what you wanted me to do; you said it less in words than actions, but trust me pet, you love what I’ve done to you, and you’ll love what I’m going to do to you.”

“And what’s that?!”  
“My, my, already forgetting the rules? A few kisses here, a well placed bite there and you’re not only begging, but too lost in sensation to remember the _rules_? Oh, Love, I am going to have fun with you.”  
  
    The grin made another appearance. _It suits him_ , she thought. Unconsciously, she moved her legs more open, succumbing to his charm and primal iniquity. There was more than his villainous smile this time; there was a gleam of sheer malevolence, and yet she couldn’t help running steadfast towards all his nefarious plans.  
    Once he was aware she was surrendering to him, he pried her legs open and began a slow ascent from her knees to her clit. Though this marked her complete submission to him, she tried to quell her moans through bitten lips.  
  
“I- mmmhm, ahh, I- I get one question now, yes?”  
“Yes… What…?” he spoke between nimble kisses and bites, getting progressively closer and harder, and yet gentler as well.  
“Ye- ahh, yes _sir_.” Speaking was no longer completely possible for either of them.  
“ _Perfect_. So… What… can I… help… you with…?”  
  
    Suddenly nothing in the world mattered. There was pure bliss at the end of his skillful tongue, colliding with the perfect amount of pressure from his deft lips, combined with the superlative constant piquancy of the cuffs digging into her wrists. It was the faultless combination of pleasure and pain, being perfectly delivered by this god of devilment.  
    He moved his tongue with precise ministrations over the tiny bundle of nerves, pushing her closer to the edge with each swipe of his tongue. He knew without a doubt how to wind her up, which places to apply more pressure, and which places to tread carefully. Her moans rivaled the music for feral qualities and loudness. He moved with confidence, knowing he was gifted in pleasure as much as pain; as his mouth continued to delve deeper within her while giving special attention to the all important pleasure point, he began to press his hands harder over her thighs, holding on tighter. She was so beautiful, so _quintessentially_ submission to his every will (with the right smile), he owned her. It was true, from the moment he saw her waiting so peacefully for her bus to arrive, he knew she was **his girl**. He needed her, he needed to make her pliant, and she was more obedient than he could have hoped for. He could tell from her graceful movements, she liked her lace with a little leather, and he was more than grateful to oblige to her every whim, just as much as she was to him.

    He knew she liked the slightly rough treatment; she loved the chains and cuffs, she loved the way he spoke about torture and murder, she loved the wicked glint that was a permanent fixture of his features. His hands began gripping so tightly; they would no doubt leave bruises, along with the cuffs now lightly digging into her wrists. She was far too lost in the constant stimulation pleasure to notice pain wasn’t supposed to feel good. It was all simply apart of the rapture of her hedonism. All self control and patience was destroyed the moment one agile hand began working her over-sensitive nipples, working in tandem with his tongue and mouth.  
  
“Si-sir… oh _god_ , nghh- _sir_ , **please** …! Oh, god! Plea-please!”  
“Oh… mhmmm, my pet… your question…. I would, if I were you… choose… wisely…”  
“Ahhh, mhmm, I- fuck, fuck me, sir! _Please_! I- I can’t ta-ta-“  
“Shh… it’s, ok, my beautiful, good girl… I... will… provide…”  
  
    Each word ended in a harder press of his tongue, just as each of hers ended in a higher pitched moan, almost like a signature of her gratification.

    He pulled off, much to both their displeasures; however was soon given a new variety of lust: her nameless captor, the master of all things indulgent, began to shed his clothes. He was standing at full length, basking in the minute light provided by the open door, displaying his attire as he slowly undid each agonizing button. Though she could not see, given the poor lighting, he watched her watch him undress, and relished in the impatient squirms she made, and the indignant noises she made as he took his time. Stripped, debauched, with a light lace of flush intricately decorating her body, this was he’s most beloved sight. She was unequalled in perfection and beauty to him, and watching her moan out of frustration while being completely incapacitated to do anything about it set him on fire. She could not touch herself or him, she could not relieve any of the tension she felt incarcerate her, and she was at his will.

    As the shirt began to open, muscles were slowly revealed. Perfectly shaped pectorals and abs became visible. He was perfectly shaped, all long and lean muscles with completely unblemished skin.  
    Finally, he had rid himself of his shirt. At this angle without the shirt being tucked into his surprisingly fitted pants, she could see the outline of his throbbing cock. The long length ached in the tight confinements of his trousers. Smiling internally at the look of sheer hunger in her eyes as she caught a glimpse of it, he moved to the side to give her a better view. Her utter sinful purity made his cock twitch with anticipation and desire. He needed this more than she could understand. Leisurely, he pulled down the zipper to his pants, releasing his heavy length. The rest of his clothes were removed in haste; the hunger she presented from seeing the outline of his enormous cock was nothing to the unequivocal _need_ that painted her soul at the sight.  
    The moment he dropped to her level, she was already on her knees, and legs spread, begging with a litany of curses and words too beautifully needy to ever reciprocate. Her hands still restrained to the wall, she rubbed her chest frantically against his muscular and well-toned torso, seeking friction for any engorged part of her. His grin made another appearance as she sang the song of need.  
  
   “Now Love, her-here’s how this is- _god_ you are… _perfect_ …. come here, and let me take care of my good girl.” He didn’t speak with malice, but rather desire surpassing her own.  
    He crawled closer, so her chains would not pull her back. Heavy breaths were met with more heavy breaths. They were so close, she was straddling his hips, cock mere centimeters away from bliss, and yet they had no romantic gestures like soft kisses or gentle touches before this carnal lust took over. They could close the microscopic gap and seal all affection with lust in the first thrust; but that’s not how this is played. There are rules and chains, and niceties mean nothing when there is such a burning desire to close a different gap.  
    The first push is met with absolute elation. Moans are no longer moans, as much as they are the soundtrack to euphoria. Her arms are still held above her head, as her body arches forward towards his in complete rapture as she begins a harsh pace, riding him even if she has no control. The beginning is simply heat and friction, but as soon as his cock begins to hit her inner sweet spot, he cannot help but make her writhe; with her arms held up and behind her, and her body leaning into his, his mouth finds her erect nipples and begins to lick and nibble. Regardless of the position or the fact that she has set the pace and is riding him, he begins to thrust upwards, fucking her deeper and harder, going faster than the pace she has set.  
  
“I, mhmm, knew you would- nghh, oh pet I’m not sure-“  
“Oh, oh god! I… I can’t-!”  
  
    She tightens even further around him as she submits to her own ecstasy, screaming in rapture while he continues to fuck her hard and deep. Only a few thrusts and he’s following her over the edge, filling her with his cum as his cock throbbed with delight.  
    She slumped over, leaning her head against his collarbone, though it made her arms bend awkwardly.

 

“That was…”  
“Indeed, that was definitely…”  
“I don’t even know your name… you kidnapped me… I just had the best sex ever with someone who-“  
“I told you, it’s not wise to dwell on the past.”  
“I- that was amazing.”  
“That’s my girl.”  
  
      He pulled out of her, and stood up in front of her. He smiled quietly at the sated and spent girl below him. He moved her closer to the wall, and sat next to her, pulling her onto his chest and under his arms.  
  
“Why are you…? I mean, you did kidnap me and chain me up and-“  
“A lady deserves the proper treatment every now and again…”  
“I wouldn’t call what we just did proper.”  
“I suppose not…”


End file.
